Los Chicos Solo Quieren Divertirse
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Adam y Jeffrey se quedan solos por un fin de semana, ninguno pierde el tiempo y terminan escapandose a una fiesta para distraerse, sin embargo su plan tiene una falla y Dean termina descubriendolos. AVISO DE CONTENIDO: SPANKING, CASTIGO CORPORAL.
1. La fiesta

Un nuevo caso había llegado a las manos de Deán un par de días atrás, una bruja peligrosa amenaza a un pequeño pueblo y debe irse enseguida pero el piensa que el caso es mucho para el y no quiere exponer a Adam y Jeffrey a si que solo se llevara a Sam, no hay otra opción, el les informo esa decisión a sus hermanos, Jeff y Adam no pudieron evitar reír.

" ¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?" pregunto Deán algo molesto.

"Mmm, nada es solo que Adam y yo no somos niños Deán y nos parece gracioso que nos sigas tratando como si lo fuéramos" dijo Jeffrey

"Si bueno pues yo desearía que no se comportaran como niños, siempre que quieren" reprendió Deán. "A si que ya conocen las reglas"

"Disparo primero, pregunto después" dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo con algo de ironía, en eso Sam llego con sus cosas en su mochila y las de Deán también.

"Esta bien, nos tenemos que ir ahora y de una vez les advierto que no quiero ni un problema" dijo Deán señalando a sus hermanos con el dedo ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza, entonces Deán y Sammy se fueron en el impala dejando a los chicos solos.

"Dios pensé que nunca iban a irse"

"Si yo también, por fin tenemos un fin de semana para nosotros Adam"

"Correcto hermanito, a si que pensemos que haremos"

Entonces Adam y Jeff se sentaron juntos en el sofá, había tantas cosas divertidas y tan poco tiempo para hacerlas.

"Mmm podríamos ir a ese bar nuevo del centro, dicen que tienen las mejores bebidas de todo el condado" dijo Jeff, Adam lo pensó por unos segundos.

"No te dejarían pasar, aun eres menor"

" ¿Que? Pero tengo mi credencial falsa"

"Aun a si Jeff es demasiado arriesgado, podría descubrirnos la policía" explico Adam, Jeff hizo un puchero y ambos siguieron pensando por unos minutos, dando ideas locas como probar drogas, robar un auto, peleas clandestinas, cosas muy arriesgadas, entonces Jeffrey apoyo su cabeza sobre el regazo de Adam.

"No lo se Adam, todo es muy arriesgado por que alguien puede vernos, la policía puede arrestarnos, Deán puede llamar, todo es arriesgado Adam"

"Hey no te desamines, tengo una idea.."

" ¿Qué es?"

"Pues llama a tus amigos y yo a los míos"

" ¿Tienes amigos?" le pregunto sarcástico y Adam lo arrojo al suelo, ambos rieron.

"Claro que los tengo cabeza hueca y son mejores que los tuyos"

"Jaja si como digas, ¿pero para que los llamaríamos? ¿Para que vengan a aburrirse con nosotros?"

"Sabes Jeff, ahora entiendo por que no consigues novia, eres un pesimista"

"OYE…" se quejo el niño

"Jajaja como sea, haremos una reunión con ellos"

" ¿Una fiesta? ¿Aquí?"

"Dije una reunión no una fiesta y si claro que aquí"

"Pero Deán también puede descubrirnos aquí"

"No ellos acaban de irse, si lo hacemos esta noche no habrá problema y si llama solo tenemos que salir a la calle para contestar"

"Tu plan tiene lógica hermano" dijo Jeff con ironía, entonces los 2 tomaron sus celulares y llamaron a un par de amigos para que fueran a su casa, entonces los 2 fueron rápidamente al supermercado para comprar suministros.

"¿Queso y galletas?" pregunto Adam mientras sostenía las cajas, Jeffrey se puso a reír.

" ¿Adam, que nunca has ido a una fiesta?"

"Primeo que nada es una reunión de amigos, no una fiesta y claro que he ido a muchas"

"Pues no lo parece hermano, si quieres que esto sea entretenido ve por pan, queso y jamón haremos sándwiches"

" ¿Sándwiches?"

"¿Si que mas? No creo que sepas cocinas ¿O si?" pregunto Jeff y entonces Adam negó con la cabeza y fue corriendo por las cosas y Jeff fue por un six pack y lo puso en el carro, cuando Adam regreso sus cejas se fueron al cielo.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto señalando la caja y poniendo las cosas que traía en el carro

"Es un Six Pack, es cerveza"

"Se lo que es Jeffrey pero no podemos llevarlo"

" ¿Por que?"

"No van a vendernos eso"

"Adam tu ya tienes identificación puedes comprarla, por favor" rogo Jeff con sus ojitos de venado, Adam suspiro fuertemente y saco su billetera.

"Esta bien nos la llevaremos"

"Ho Gracias, eres el mejor" le dijo Jeff y entonces ambos fueron a la registradora para pagar todo, Adam mostro su identificación y se pudieron llevar la cerveza a casa, cuando llegaron ya había un par de chicos esperándolos en la puerta, ellos saludaron a todos y Adam abrió la puerta rápidamente, todos entraron casi corriendo y uno de los muchachos coloco su Ipod en las bocinas a todo volumen, Jeffrey saco las cervezas y comenzó a servir en vasos, Adam se acerco.

"Oye, oye ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Adam, Jeff se en congio de hombros

"Estoy sirviendo la cerveza para que le alcance a todos"

"Lo se pero ¿no te parece muy arriesgado?"

"No, Adam todo va a estar bien, reléjate y mejor ponte ha hacer los Sándwiches, los chicos deben tener hambre" le dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón hacia la cocina, Adam de mala manera se puso ha hacer la comida y unos minutos después escucho gritos desde la sala y corrió a ver, todos estaban gritando"FONDO, fondo" y Jeffrey estaba justo subido en la mesa de la sala, tomando de una botella y bailando ridículamente.

"Jeffrey baja de ahí" le ordeno Adam mientras caminaba hacia la mesa e intentaba bajarlo pero otro chico se lo impidió.

"Oye amigo tranquilízate, el solo se esta divirtiendo"

"¿Quién rayos eres tu? Para decirme que hacer con mi hermano" le pregunto Adam

"Soy Julio, uno de sus mejores amigos créeme Jeff solo esta divirtiéndose"

La sangre de Adam hervía pues no le gustaba que un desconoció le estuviera dando consejos no solicitados, por suerte para el una de sus amiga había encontrado los Sándwiches en la cocina y cuando todos vieron la comida, corrieron a quitársela de las manos, dejándolo solo con Jeff, el bajo de un tirón de la mesa y le di una sacudida.

" ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" le pregunto muy molesto-

"Oye suéltame, estoy bien"

"ESTAS BORRACHO JEFFREY"

"No es cierto, solo estoy pasándomela bien, deberías hacer lo mismo" le dijo y entonces una chica se lo llevo a bailar, alguien subió la música de volumen y una amiga de Adam lo ínsito a beber también sin embargo el si sabia hacerlo y no se puso borracho.

Unos minutos después todos se pusieron a jugar verdad o prenda, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban u poco borrachos que terminaron quitándose ropa, incluyendo a Jeffrey.

Cuando llego el turno de Adam, fue salvado por una llamada y una chica grito

"Hey Rebecca Black tiene una fiesta a dos calles de aquí y suena ha que hay un mejor ambiente haya… VAMONOS" grito la chica y entonces todos salieron corriendo, algunos dejaron la ropa que se habían quitado… Adam suspiro de alivio al ver que todos se habían ido pero para su mala suerte Jeffrey lo había hecho con ellos.


	2. La chica de junto

Adam tomo sus llaves y su chaqueta y salió corriendo para seguir a los chicos, como habían dicho la casa o más bien la mansión de Rebecca Black estaba llena de chicos e incluso a media cuadra de distancia se escuchaba todo el alboroto y se veían las luces de ahí. Adam corrió rápidamente y Rebecca lo recibió personalmente en la entrada.

"Hola ¿Eres Rebecca?"

"Hola, si soy yo ¿y tu eres…?"

"Soy Adam"

" ¿Adam, el medio hermano de Jeffrey Winchester?" pregunto con sorpresa, Adam se sonrojo pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Dios, eres muy guapo" exclamó la chica y Adam se puso todavía mas rojo

"Hem Gracias tu también eres muy bonita"

"Vamos pasa y conversemos un poco mas"

"Claro me encantaría, es solo que debo hallar a mi hermano primero, estaba un poco borracho y bueno no quiero que siga bebiendo"

"Eso va a ser un poco difícil, el lugar esta lleno de bebidas pero lo vi entrar con sus amigos hace un par de minutos, debe estar por la piscina" le dijo la chica indicándole la dirección, Adam camino hacia ahí y solo vio a sus amigos lanzándose a la piscina pero Jeffrey no estaba, la preocupación inundo su mente y desapareció en un segundo cuando noto la presencia de Rebecca detrás de el.

"Tranquilo, probablemente este con su novia"

" ¿Novia?" pregunto Adam incrédulo ante esa posibilidad.

"Si Katy mi amiga, ellos dos llevan 2 semanas juntos, ¿no lo sabias?"

"Realmente no" dijo Adam entre sonrisas al imaginarse a su pequeño hermano con una chica, dios eso debe ser una señal del fin del mundo o algo así, pensó.

" ¿Quieres beber algo?" le pregunto Rebecca

"Por supuesto que si" le dijo Adam con aires de suficiencia y entonces ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia el interior de la casa y le dio una cerveza.

"Gracias"

"Y dime Adam ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco mas de ti?" le pidió la chica y el le conto sus gustos y la parte inventada de su vida que era que su padre había muerto en un accidente laboral y que Vivian con su hermano mayor Deán quien tenia la custodia legal de Jeffrey.

Al parecer a la chica le aburrió toda la historia y no dijo nada y en ese momento la canción de Katy Perry"Last Friday Night" sonó en el lugar y la banda también comenzó a tocarla provocando un alboroto ya que todos comenzaron a bailar en el patio, Rebecca salió corriendo también y un segundo después Adam logro observar a Jeffrey bailando con ella y su supuesta novia y corrió hacia ellos.

"Jeffrey, nos vamos a casa" le susurro al odio pero el chico siguió bailando como loco con la chica y Rebecca ínsito a Adam a bailar también, el no se negó pues realmente era una chica muy linda, La canción termino y Jeffrey termino vomitando en el suelo y para empeorar las cosas en ese mismo segundo la policía llego al lugar.

"Policía, apaguen la música" grito un oficial y entonces Rebecca corrió a ver que pasaba.

" ¿Hey que pasa aquí?" les pregunto

"Venimos por una llamada de queja de los vecinos, dicen que el ruido es insoportable y que hay menores bebiendo aquí y temo que tendremos que llevarnos a todos" dijo el policía y entonces muchos corrieron y lograron escapar pero otros fueron arrestados entre ellos Adam y Jeffrey quienes tuvieron la mala o la buena suerte de ser escoltados a la comisaria en una patrulla ya que a los demás se los llevaron en una camioneta.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria les dijeron a todos que estarían ahí toda la noche o hasta que sus padres fueron a recogerlos, entonces los encerraron y les permitieron hablar a sus casa, Adam no lo hizo pues no había nadie, solo se dejo encerrar junto a Jeffrey quien no se veía muy bien y un oficial de policía se acerco a el.

" ¿Esta bien?" le pregunto a Adam quien estaba temblando del miedo.

"N—o lo se" tartamudeo Adam y entonces el oficial entro al separo para ayudarlos, fulmino a Jeff con la mirada y hablo…

"Tu amigo esta muy borracho" afirmo

"El no es mi amigo, es mi hermano"

"Buen el esta muy borracho, probablemente siga vomitando en los próximos minutos, ¿Ya llamaron a sus padres?"

"No tenemos padres" exclamo Adam

"Bueno eso explica por que estaban en esa fiesta, si fueran mis hijos les daría la paliza de sus vidas, pero como sea ¿Quién puede venir por ustedes?"

"Mi hermano mayor pero el esta de viaje" susurro Adam

"No importa, deberías llamarlo… tu hermano esta algo mal" le indico el policía, Adam lo pensó por algunos segundos y aun que Deán iba a matarlos lo mejor era llamarlo para indicarles lo sucedido, a si que el policía lo llevo al teléfono y el marco el numero de Deán.

"Hola habla Deán"

"Deán, soy Adam"

" ¿Adam? ¿De donde estas llamando? ¿Y tu celular?" le pregunto Deán al ver en su identificador un numero desconocido,

"Deán escucha, Jeff y yo nos…. Metimos en una fiesta y… nos arrestaron" tartamudeo Adam.

" ¿Que? ¿Cómo que los arrestaron?"

"Si y bueno Jeffrey esta borracho y no se ve muy bien que digamos"

"Demonios Adam, se suponía que no iban a salir de casa… ¿en que estaban pensando?"

"Deán yo…"

"No importa hablaremos de eso cuando llegue, Voy para haya" dijo Deán muy molesto y colgó, Adam regreso a la celda muy asustado por lo que iba a pasar en cuanto Deán llegara.

" ¿Llamaste a Deán?" le pregunto Jeffrey y apenas se le entendía lo que decía

"Si enano, el esta en camino"

"Bien, vamos a morir"

"Shsh no pienses en eso ahora, duerme un poco" le dijo Adam y eso no fue tan difícil a unos segundos de que Jeff cerro los ojos, se quedo profundamente dormido sobre el regazo de Adam.


	3. Responsabilidad

Adam no cerró los ojos ni 5 minutos en toda la noche, Deán llego cerca de las 7 de la mañana acompañado por un oficial.

"Chicos pueden irse" les dijo el oficial, Jeffrey no podía caminar bien aun estaba algo borracho y Adam intento que se apoyara en el pero no pudo, a si que Deán entro a la celda muy molesto y de un tirón apoyo a Jeffrey sobre su hombro y sigo caminando hasta el impala Adam iba justo atrás de ellos, el camino a casa fue muy incomodo Adam iba con la cabeza gacha y Jeff iba balbuceando tonterías, Deán estaba que ardía de coraje

"' ¿Y Sam?" pregunto Adam, Deán tardo algunos minutos para responderle

"Se quedo en el otro pueblo con Bobby" le respondió fríamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa Deán tuvo que bajar a Jeffrey casi a rastras y lo metió a a la casa, Adam entro solo detrás de ellos.

"Adam ¿puedes ayudarme a quitarle esa ropa a Jeffrey?" le ordeno Deán mientras iba al cuarto, Adam asintió con la cabeza y le quito la camisa manchada por vomito a su hermano, luego le desabrocho el cinturón pero Jeff le dio un manotazo.

"Oye pervertido"

"Amigo, déjame hacerlo no empeores mas las cosas" le dijo Adam y de un tirón le quito el pantalón, en eso Llego Deán con la pijama del chico se la dio pero Jeff estaba tan perdido y somnoliento que ni siquiera la camisa pudo ponerse a si que Deán tuvo que vestirlo, después lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el cuarto.

"Ven con nosotros" le dijo a Adam y entonces el los siguió, Jeff se quejaba todo el tiempo pero Deán solo le dio una palmada y con eso se cayo,

"Quiero que ambos duerman un poco" dijo Deán

" ¿Dormir? Pero pensé que…" trato de decir Adam pero Deán lo corto en seco

"Vamos a hablar después, ahora los 2 necesitan dormirse"

"Pero…"

"No discutas conmigo Adam" advirtió Deán entonces puso en la cama a Jeffrey y este se quedo dormido a los pocos segundos, después Adam también se acostó y Deán salió del cuarto.

Adam no podía dormirse pues la angustia lo inundaba, a si que se paso a la misma cama con Jeffrey y lo abrazo, solo a si pudo quedarse dormido.

Unas 5 horas mas tarde Adam despertó y le hizo cosquillas a Jeff para que también lo hiciera.

"Jaja no Adam, no" se quejaba Jeff mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

" ¿Te duele?" Le pregunto Adam

"Claro que me duele, siento que me va a explotar la cabeza"

"Pues con la borrachera que te pusiste ayer, no se como no lo haría Jeffrey"

"Cállate Adam"

"No me voy a callar, te comportaste como un estúpido en esa fiesta, te dije que no tomaras y no me hiciste caso y ahora los 2 estamos en problemas" le grito Adam, Jeffrey hizo un puchero.

"Lo siento, se que estuvo mal lo que hice… no quería meterte en problemas"

"Esta bien por lo menos conocí a una linda chica en esa fiesta" le dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento Deán entro con 2 camisas y 2 sostenes en las manos.

"¿Son suyos?" les pregunto y entonces ambos recordaron que muchos chicos habían dejado ropa ahí, dios estaban perdidos.

" ¿De verdad? ¿Hicieron una fiesta? ¿Aquí?"

"Hmm… si" susurro Jeffrey, las cejas de Deán se fueron al cielo,

"Están metidos en un montón de problemas, ustedes 2 rompieron todas las reglas de esta casa" les grito Deán y ambos chicos miraron al suelo, Jeffrey volvió a agarrarse la cabeza por su dolor y eso distrajo un poco a Deán.

"Jeffrey, ven conmigo" le indico mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, Jeffrey lo siguió y entonces Deán bajo una caja de pastillas de lo mas alto del estante.

"Tomate 2"

"Mmm ¿es Tylenol?"

"Si, probablemente te den nauseas pero va ayudarte con esa resaca"

"¿M puedes dar jugo?" le pregunto Jeff y entonces Deán se volteo para sacarlo del refrigerador y otra sorpresa se llevo al encontrar 2 botellas de cerveza ahí dentro.

" ¿Me quieres explicar por que están aquí?" le pregunto a Jeffrey señalando las botellas, el niño se asomo y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno yo compre algunas para mis amigos y creo que esas sobraron" susurro el niño.

"Bien, no importa lo agregare a su castigo" le dijo Deán mientras le serbia el vaso de jugo y se lo daba, Jeffrey se tomo las pastillas rápidamente.

"Esta bien, regresa a tu cuarto y espérame" le dijo Deán y entonces Jeffrey regreso al cuarto con Adam.

"Eso fue muy rápido ¿no?" le pregunto Adam al verlo entrar.

"Si, el no me ha castigado y creo que tiene la intención de hacerlo aquí" susurro Jeffrey y entonces se sentó en la cama junto a Adam a espera a Deán quien 2 minutos después entro al cuarto.

"Esta bien, quiero que me expliquen todo lo que paso anoche" dijo Deán tranquilamente, entonces Adam le dijo todo lo que había pasado su reunión, cuando Jeff se emborracho, la fiesta de Rebecca Black y cuando fueron arrestados.

"Entiendo todo eso pero ¿Quién compro las cervezas que están en el refrigerador?"

Jeffrey y Adam se miraron por unos segundos

"Ese fui yo" susurro Adam

"Pero lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí, el no quería yo lo convencí de hacerlo Deán"

"Adam es mayor para decidir que hacer y que no Jeffrey, a si que el pudo no haberlas comprado" dijo Deán.

"Tiene razón" susurro Adam

"Muy bien, terminemos con esto… Jeffrey ve al rincón y espera tu turno" ordeno Deán y entonces Jeffrey lo hizo.


	4. El favorito

Deán se sentó en la cama y le indico con al dedo a Adam que se acercara, Adam lo hizo lentamente y Deán le bajo los pantalones y los Bóxers.

"Deán, por favor"

"Te lo ganaste a pulso hermanito" le dijo mientras lo acomodaba rápidamente en su regazo y le comenzaba a pegar.

SAMT SAMT SAMT SMAT

" ¿Qué fue lo que les advertí antes de irme?"

"Oww, que no quería ningún problemas"

SAMT SAMT SAMT SMAT

"Y no me hicieron caso"

SAMT SAMT SAMT SMAT

"Deán hay, lo siento….lo siento no queríamos hacerlo, solo estábamos aburridos"

" ¿Y por eso rompieron mis reglas?"

SAMT SAMT SAMT SMAT

"No, lo siento deán por favor para" rogo Adam pero Deán hizo caso omiso y siguió pegándole muy duro por casi 10 minutos, Adam no dejaba de patalear y gritar todo el tiempo.

"Pusiste en riesgo a tu hermano Adam, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el vomito no paraba he?" le pregunto Deán haciendo reflexionar a Adam la situación, en ese momento comprendió que para Jeffrey el era su hermano mayor también y su deber era cuidarlo, entonces se puso a llorar.

SAMT SAMT SAMT SMAT

"Lo siento Deán, nunca quise que le pasara nada a Jeffrey"

" ¿Vas a hacerlo mejor la próxima vez?"

"Si lo juro, la próxima vez lo cuidare mejor" dijo Adam, entonces Deán lo dejo levantarse y le dio un leve abrazo para calmarlo un poco.

"Tranquilo amigo, esta todo bien"

"Lo siento mucho Deán, te falle"

"Por supuesto que no, se que la próxima vez lo harás mejor, ahora cambia de lugar con tu hermano" le ordeno a Adam entonces el camino hacia el rincón y miro a Jeffrey compasivamente, el niño le dio una leve sonrisa y entonces camino hacia Deán.

" ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la ultima vez que te pusiste a si de borracho?" le pregunto Deán y entonces el chico agacho la cabeza y contesto en voz baja…

"Dijiste que la próxima vez que lo hiciera ibas a tener tu cinturón en la mano"

"Correcto"

"Pero Deán, por favor no me pegues con el cinturón" rogo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces Deán le bajo la ropa y lo puso sobre su regazo.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Estoy arto que hagas lo que te da la gana siempre que quieras, hemos hablado bastante de esto y esta vez voy a asegurarme que lo entiendas"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Hay Deán, lo siento mucho se que estuvo mal"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Perdóname" rogo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Deán siguió pegándole por otros 2 minutos y después lo dejo levantarse.

"Sobre la cama, obtendrás 10 con el cinturón" ordeno Deán mientras se sacaba el cinturón de los bucles, Jeff obedeció rápidamente y hundió la cara en el colchón para evitar gritar, pero no fue posible pues el primer golpe que Deán le dio fue muy fuerte.

"HAHAH" grito

" ¿Vas a volver a irte a una fiesta sin permiso?" pregunto dándole el segundo golpe

"No, lo prometo" grito Jeffrey entre sollozos, entonces Deán le dio 4 golpes sucesivos y los gritos y suplicas no se hicieron esperar.

"Por favor Deán, lo siento… lo siento me portare bien lo juro"

" ¿Vas a volver a tomar de esa forma?"

"No, nunca…nunca"

Entonces Deán le dio los golpes faltantes de manera rápida, el trasero de Jeff ya estaba bastante rojo y el seguía llorando como loco en la cama, a si que Deán se acerco y lo levanto de un tirón, después lo abrazo para calmarlo.

"Shsh tranquilo pequeño, estoy contigo ahora"

"Perdón Deán, prometo que nunca volveré a tomar"

"Jaja no prometas eso, solo promete que no lo harás hasta que tengas la edad"

"Te lo prometo"

"Bien, pero ya…. Ya tranquilo no pasa nada" le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y una sonrisa, entonces Jeffrey se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente y Adam termino su tiempo en la pared.

"Lo siento Adam, no debí haber hecho que me compraras las cervezas"

"No importa igual yo fui el de la idea de la reunión, tranquilo hermano" le dijo y entonces los 2 se abrazaron, posteriormente Deán se unió al abrazo.

"No quiero que vuelvan a hacer una tontería tan grande como esa chicos"

"Lo prometemos" dijeron ambos

"Esta bien, por ahora estarán castigados"

" ¿Cuanto?" pregunto Adam resignado

"Mmm tu 3 semanas y Jeffrey el mes completo"

"¿Que? ¿Por que?" le pregunto Jeff

"Tu y yo teníamos un trato con eso de tomar y lo rompiste Jeffrey"

"Ok, ok ya" dijo el niño a regañadientes y Deán le revolvió el cabello

"Esta bien iré a prepárales algo de comer, los llamo mas tarde" les dijo Deán mientras se iba a la cocina, Jeff y Adam se acostaron en la misma cama para sobarse.

"No fue tan malo" dijo Adam

"Lo dices por que no te pego con el cinturón, no podre sentarme en una semana" dijo Jeff haciendo un puchero y entonces Adam le dio una palmada.

"Oye, eso duele"

" ¿Si? Pues acostúmbrate por que de hoy en adelante yo mismo voy a castigarte cuando no me hagas caso en lo que te digo"

" ¿Qué? Tu no puedes hacer eso"

"Claro que puedo, soy tu hermano mayor"

"Por 3 años, eso no es gran diferencia"

"No me importa, aun a si lo hare…. Por que te quiero hermanito" le dijo revolviéndole el cabello, entonces ambos empezaron una guerra de cosquillas.

"Además, vas a tener a tu pequeña novia Katy para consolarte" dijo Adam con sarcasmo.

" ¿Cómo sabes que estoy saliendo con ella?"

"Amigo cualquiera que te hubiera visto bailando con ella lo hubiera deducido"

"Eso no es cierto Adam, anda dimelooo" le rogo

"Esta bien, Rebecca me lo dijo y realmente me sorprendió que no me hubieras contado" le dijo y entonces Jeffrey se sonrojo un poco.

"No te lo dije por que no estoy seguro que esa relación dure mas de 1 semana"

"Bromeas ¿verdad?"

"No, mira realmente me gusta alguien mas y bueno ya veré que pasa"

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo"

"Lo se, eres el mejor Adam" le dijo Jeffrey dándole un abrazo, Adam lo correspondió feliz, pues ser el hermano mayor conllevaba responsabilidades pero también privilegios como el cariño y la admiración de Jeff.


End file.
